


Halloween, 2004

by flatlovenotez



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other, hot topic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26244979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flatlovenotez/pseuds/flatlovenotez
Summary: this is based on an au i have where gerard is a mall goth who works at hot topic with hayley and bert , and frank is a punk kid who always comes in to steal buttons and patches (and try to woo gerard)only this time frank finally has the balls to ask gerard to come to a halloween party
Relationships: Bert McCracken/Gerard Way, Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

It's a crisp autumn day in 2004, the leaves are rustling in the wind, and Frank Iero is on his way to shoplift.   
He's shuffling along the sidewalk up to the Belleville mall, one hand in the pocket of his red plaid jeans and the other holding his new (well, used and kind of stolen, but new to him) ipod, which he had blasting Bad Religion. He refuses to think about the other reason for his trip today, the one with red and black hair and the biggest hazel eyes he'd ever seen. Nope.   
Frank is going to Hot Topic for one reason: to steal some new buttons, and maybe a patch or two. That's it. He reassures himself of that as he enters the mall, walking a now-routine path to the store. Before he heads inside he double checks to make sure the zipper on his shoulder bag is unzipped, and ready to be stolen with. Deep breath. Why did he feel so nervous? Stealing from this place was routine by now, and easy because there were no cameras inside. He glanced at his reflection in the window, ruffling his hair and trying to chill out before walking inside. It was dark, as usual, and Marilyn Manson is playing quietly over the speakers.   
"Hi, welcome to- oh, hey, Frank."  
Gerard greets him from behind the counter, his voice going from customer-service fake to normal as he realizes it's someone he knows. Frank's his favorite regular, not that he'd admit it, and he kinda loves getting visited at work by him.   
"What's up, G?"   
Frank can't help but smile, looking over the other boy's outfit curiously. Gerard was pretty goth, generally, and today was no exception - he had on a Slipknot hoodie and some of those wide-legged pants everybody was wearing all of the sudden. His black and red streaked hair was hanging in his face, and his eyes- those damn hazel fucking eyes- had rings of black around them that made them look even bigger. Damn.   
"Not much, pretty slow on a Tuesday afternoon."  
Gerard shrugged, not seeming to mind Frank eyeing him up and down. For one thing, pretty much everyone did that to him, but for another, Frank never looked weirded out by his clothes- always just intrigued. It kinda flattered him to be looked at like that, honestly.  
"New Manson track came out so I've heard it like 5 times in the past hour."  
Frank nods, pawing through the button bin intently.  
“Is that what this is? It sounded familiar…”  
He finds a few pins he likes, slipping them in his bag carefully behind the counter.   
“Yeah, it’s okay I guess.” Gerard sighs, turning a blind eye to the obvious thievery going on, as he always did when it was Frank.   
“Oh, um, I almost forgot,” Frank looks up, then back down nervously, trying to keep his cool. “You got plans for halloween? ‘M kinda having a party..”   
Gerard looks a little surprised- it’s one thing to be kinda friends with a cool punk kid, but it’s another to be invited to a party of his.   
“I was just gonna get really high and watch some horror movies, a party sounds fun.” He smiles coyly at Frank, whose heart is pounding so loud in his chest he swears he can feel it.   
“Cool, cool.” He sputters out, smiling too.   
“Isn’t halloween your birthday, too, dude? Is it a birthday party too?”   
Frank’s surprised Gerard remembered that, and shrugs in response.   
“It’s just kinda a halloween party, I like that better than my birthday anyways.” He explains.   
“Does that mean I can still give you a present?” Gerard blinks up at him, like he knows what he’s doing to Frank, who’s pretty sure he’s going to combust. A present? From the cutest guy Frank knew? Jesus, it’s like the universe wanted him to be gay…   
“Oh, uh, you can if you want.” He sounds mostly normal despite how he feels inside, although he’s pretty sure he’s blushing at least a little bit. Goddamnit.   
“Okay, I will.” Gerard smiles again, before glancing at the clock. “Also, my boss is gonna be back soon, you should probably jet unless you wanna pay for all those pins.”  
“Thanks for the heads up, I’ll let you get back to you Manson marathon.” Frank offers a crooked little grin, starting to head out.   
“See you on halloween, G,”   
“See you then, and happy early birthday!”

Frank makes his way out of the mall, a little goo-goo eyed and running the recent interaction over in his head. He still couldn’t wrap his head around the fact that Gerard wanted to give him a present- whatever it was, Frank’s sure he’ll adore it forever. He hums the rest of his way home, totally not thinking about kissing his cute goth friend.


	2. Chapter 2

As the spookiest night of the year approaches, all of Belleville’s resident alternative kids are getting ready for Frank’s party. Although most of them already dress appropriately enough for a Halloween party, costumes are still being pieced together, which happens to be the topic of conversation in Ray’s treehouse-slash-hotbox.  
Ray is Mikey’s, and by extension Gerard’s, friend, and pretty much the most badass goth rocker in town. His long curly hair is dyed black, and his wardrobe pretty much consists of all black, leather, and heavy metal band tees. He even wears corpse paint sometimes, for shows and stuff.  
Right now he’s concentrating on rolling a blunt off of a Black Sabbath vinyl case, and discussing the best costumes for the party with everyone else.  
“I don’t know, you guys, I just think it would be funny if we all dressed normal for Halloween. I mean, can you imagine?”  
He smiles mischievously, looking up to see everyone else’s faces. Gerard rolls his eyes, definitely not taking him seriously. Mikey looks kind of intrigued by the idea, and shrugs as if to say “Why not?”. Hayley makes a pretty realistic fake barfing sound.  
“It’d be funny, but I don’t know if I could do that for even one night.” She shivers, as if haunted by the idea.  
“Same. Like, what, wear a button up and khakis? I think I’d burst into fucking flames.” Gerard adds, flipping his hair out of his face.  
“You guys are no fun, I think that’d be fuckin hilarious.” Mikey shoves his brother playfully, getting an indignant “Hey!” out of him.  
“And that’s why you get to hit this first. Mikey, you’re a real one.” Ray hands him the now-finished blunt, leaning back to stretch.  
“Fuck yeah.” Mikey hits it before passing it, blowing the smoke up to the ceiling in a few rings. Although he’s Gerard’s younger brother, he doesn’t let that stop him from being equally alt, although his style is more on the colorful, children’s clothes side of things. He likes bright skinny jeans, studded belts, and his hair which is carefully styled into a fringe with spiked up parts in the back. It’s unique, but he makes it work.  
“Ray we should hit the thrift before the party then, stock up on khakis.”  
“Ha, yeah, at least you’re in it with me.” Ray nods, taking a long hit off the blunt when it makes it’s way around to him. “What are you two gonna be then, if not preps?”  
“I wanna be Avril Lavigne.” Hayley explains, twirling her bright orange hair around her finger. “Gonna hafta get a wig from the costume store though.”  
“That’s a good one.” Ray nods, turning to Gerard. “What about you?”  
“I don’t really know yet.” Gerard sighs, deciding to be real with everyone. “I want it to be kinda sexy..”  
“Oh?” Hayley leans over to put her head on Gerard’s shoulder to tease him, smiling smugly. “Is there any particular reason you wanna dress sexy to Frank’s party?”  
“No… Aw, come on..” Gerard feels himself blush a little bit.  
“No, you come on, you know I’ve seen the way you guys ogle each other at work. He comes in just to see you, for fuck’s sake.” She gets off him, to hit the blunt.  
“Okay, well, yeah, I don’t know.” Gerard tucks his hair behind his ear, hitting the blunt again. That helps. “He is pretty cute.. I just don’t know if he likes guys. Or if he likes me.”  
“Dude, he comes into HT just to talk to you?” Ray asks.  
“Yeah, like all the fuckin time! It’s sweet.” Hayley fills him in, loving the opportunity to embarrass her friend.  
“He definitely likes you then, it sounds like.” Ray shrugs.  
“Okay, okay, well maybe he does.” Gerard smiles a little bit, unable to help himself. “I still gotta figure out a costume. And a present, cuz it’s his birthday.”  
“I’m sure you’ll think of something~” Hayley giggles.  
“Yeah, guess I’ll have to.” Gerard doesn’t look too sorry about that though. In fact, despite the big eyeliner and fringe, it’s obvious he’s kinda happy for once, a little pleased smile on his face. Halloween just can’t come fast enough.


End file.
